The Flowing Music
by nightwalker2013
Summary: Tamaki has gone to collage and has matured since he left the Host Club. Haruhi is marrying Hunny after some strange events and now when he is called to his father’s office he doesn’t expect what he would be told. TamakixOC
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Tamaki has gone to collage and has matured since he left the Host Club

Summery: Tamaki has gone to collage and has matured since he left the Host Club. Haruhi is marrying Hunny after some strange events and now when he is called to his father's office he doesn't expect what he would be told.

Chapter one

His choices

The 20-year-old Tamaki walked through the empty halls of his father's mansion to his father's office.

Tamaki had matured alto since he had graduated high school.

When he entered his father's office he saw his father standing there with soft smiles on his face.

"My son, thank you for coming." his Father said with a smile.

"There is something you wished to tell me father?" Tamaki asked.

"Yes, Tamaki. You are of marrying age now and I have chosen three girls for you to chose from."

"I understand father." Tamaki said with a smile.

"Good. Now all of these girls are descendants of powerful families. One is the last there will be. You should know all of them. Heather Kettle was here a few years ago for a party, and you were once engaged to Éclair Tonnerre, and then the last is someone I think you would be excited to see, Ashley Neo." Tamaki zoned out after that. It was something he hadn't done in years and yet the mention of Ashley Neo's name had caused it.

The picture of a young girl with flowing brown hair running through the halls of his father's mansion with a younger vision of him running after her.

"Ashley?" He whispered the name he had once used all the time.

"Yes, she has grown into quite a lady. Her sheets are incredible. 4.0 skipped 4 years of school and is now attending University and is a dance instructor." His father said with a smile as he handed him the three sheets with the information of each girl on it. "Éclair is already here and Heather is awaiting you in Michigan, but we have not informed Ashley of your visit just of yet. But her sister knows and she is quite happy about it all." Tamaki smiled with such joy that his father was taken back.

"Thank you father. I'll leave this afternoon after tea with my friends." Tamaki said as he ran out of the room to where the fomer host club were waiting for him.

They were all sat around a table listening as Tamaki read the information of Heather Kettle. "Talents: Sings, dances, and mathematics."

"Tell us about the last girl" Haruhi said as she leaned on the now much taller Hunny.

"She was one of the most amazing girl I had ever known." Tamaki said with a shy smile none of them had ever seen before.

"So you knew her?" Kaoru asked.

"Knew her would be an understatement. It was ten years ago when I had first saw her. She was a year younger then I was and her family was the holder of some of the major companies in the world. She had one sister she was going on 20. Ashley was so different from all the other girls that had come to the party. My Father was trying to arrange a marriage and when I first met her I wanted her to be the one. They were there for three weeks just as everyone was and in that time we grew close to each other and soon knew everything about the other. She had such wonderful dreams. She wanted to become an Egyptologist and by the looks of her papers she accomplished that dream." Tamaki looked down at his lap and sighed. "It was dreadful the last three days. All the girls began to chance me trying to make me choose one of them so their family could merge with ours. I hardly saw Ashley in those last days but every time I did she looked depressed and each time it got worse. Later after they had all left I found out that one of the girls had threatened to hurt her if she didn't stay away from me. Ashley was an expert in avoiding people. We hardly talked and when she left I tried to keep contact but she would never answer my letters. It was when I first transferred here that I heard the news of an American student that marks were hitting the top and she had been excepted into all the major universities but ended up going to the University of Egypt. I later found out from my grandmother that it was Ashley Neo that had hit all the top marks and was planning on skipping middle school and high school to go to the University of Egypt."

"What dose her paper say about her?" Kyoya asked.

"Name: Ashley Neo, Age: 19, Height: 5 foot 4 inches Location: Washington D.C., Maryland, Eye Color: Brown, Hair Color: Brown, Occupation: Attending Maryland University after attending four years at the University of Egypt. Is a dance instructor and is a scientist for the Museum of Cairo. Siblings: Bethany Baker, Status: Single, Living: Is living with sister and brother in law plus three children. Talents: Plays- French Horn, Violin, Trumpet, and Piano. Sings, Dances, works with computers, and writes." Tamaki looked down the paper and continues reading; ""Ashley Neo skipped all six years of schooling when she was accepted into the University of Egypt at age 12. She has a 4.0 and considered the smartest person in Washington D.C."

"Very intelligent." Haruhi said with a smile.

"It would make up for you My Lord." The twins said with a smile.

"She makes that Heather girl seem like the dumbest person." Hunny said.

"She sounds perfect for you Tamaki" Haruhi said with a soft smile.

"I'd love to stick around but we leave to go get them in a few hours. It was nice seeing you all again." Tamaki said with a smile before he walked out of the room and began to his own.

'_All these years and I will finally see her again.' _Tamaki thought with a smile. When he reached his room when was surprised to see Éclair sitting on his bed with a sly smile on her face. In her hand was the picture of the 9 year old Ashley in a white ball ground standing in front of himself in a white suit. His arm was wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder.

He had never been more in love at then at that time and it was clear in his eyes.

"What a pritty girl, what was her name?" Éclair asked as she stood up and set the picture down.

"Ashley, Ashley Neo. And yes she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen." Tamaki said as he watched Éclair slowly walk to him and wrap her arms around his neck.

"The Neo family have grown into such pathetic people. They have given up everything because there are no more male heirs."

"Do not say such things about them. They are wonderful people." He said as he pushed her off and walked to his closet to start packing.

"But they gave up everything."

"Yes, but they didn't do it for the reason you say."

"Oh, then why did they do it?"

"Bethany Neo informs me that it was a bore to live the life of the rich and her sister thought this more then anyone. She didn't want to be trated different because she was rich but because she was a brilliant person. She wanted to do things on her own so they took the money they would need to live and they lived the life of a normal person." He said just what Bethany Neo had told him five years ago.

It had been painful when he had asked for Ashley and then only to be told that she was already on her way to Egypt. When he had been told that he had gotten the feeling that he should have gone after her.

"Ashley Neo is brilliant, I'll give her that but her choices are foolish and they have lead her in a path that will not bring her success."

"It isn't success she seeks." Tamaki walked out of his closet with his suitcase in hand and was about to walk out of the room when the telephone rang.

"Hello?" He said

"Tamaki, so good to hear your voice again." It was Bethany Neo.

"Ah, Bethany. How are you?"

"Wonderful, I am just calling to inform you of Ashley's schedule for tomorrow. She has just gone to bed so she dosen't know that I'm talking to you."

"So what are her plans for the day?"

"Most of the time she leaves the house at six. She has four dance classes a day. Her first on is at 8:30 and lasts till 9:30 and each dance class is an hour long. She has to Waltzes and then she moves onto the tango and then finishes the day at 1 with a hiphop class. After she is done with work she has a recording thing with the group she is playing with and then she is going to stop by my restaurant for dinner and then head home." Bethany said

"How am I going to met her?"

"Oh, I had a few of my kids sneak into her room and get her dance music. She will call after her first class and ask for me to find it and you have to be here before 11 because that is when she knows something is fishy. Ok?"

"Perfect Beth, and thank you for doing all of this."

"I would do anything to see the look in my sister's eyes that she had when she was with you Tamaki."

"Thank you again Beth, I have to get going to catch my flight. I will be in Maryland by 6 am."

"See you then"

"Yeah. Bye"

And with that he hung up.

"Let's get going, we need to get to Michigan on time."

"Of course Tamaki." Éclair said as she followed him out of the room.

''

As Tamaki took his seat on the plane he felt his heart race. He would see the women he had fallen in love with back when he was still in France with is mother. He would get to see the beautiful girl that had given up everything to follow her dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Chapter two

Heather

It was a ten hour flight to Detroit Michigan so they didn't arrive until 2 in the morning.

Tamaki waited while Éclair got something to eat.

He closed his eyes and let a memory from ten years ago come in from his subconscious.

'_He stood by his father's side in white suit. It had been the first time his mother had allowed him to travel and stay with his father. Tamaki sighed in boredom as he shook every boy's hand and kissed every girl on the cheek. It wasn't like he didn't like doing this, it was just that he wished he could move around. Then…_

"_Go on Annie, I told you that you have tonight off." A calm sweet voice caught Tamaki's attention. There just down the hall stood a girl in a simple white ball dress with her long brown hair was pulled back into a pony tale, her beautiful curl made her look even more radiant._

"_But milady, you give me all the time off." The maid she was talking to said_

_. _

"_I have my reasons for that Annie, now go. I know you are just dieing to see Damien dressed in a suit." She said with a wink. _

"_Thank you madam." The maid said as she hugged the nine year old girl and ran off into the crowd. _

"_That was nice of you." A boy in a suit that look similar to Tamaki's said as he and the girl walked toward the ball room with the boy's servant fallowing close behind. _

"_You know me better then anyone Kevin. I hate to be waited on. It isn't right." She said as she closed her eyes and let out a sigh._

"_Ah, you have the best heart Ashley." The boy squealed making Ashley laugh and smile. They stopped in front of Tamaki and his father and both bowed. _

"_What mature children for your age." Tamaki's father said. _

"_Oh, but we are not normal children." Kevin said with a sly smile. _

"_Oh?" Tamaki said _

"_Yes, but we don't give it away. It is only our secret." She said with a smile. Tamaki laughed and then asked her to dance. _

"_I'd love to." Ashley said as she took his hand and he guided her to the dance floor. _

_Half the girls their age became overwhelmed by jealousy._

_You could tell just by the look in Tamaki's eyes that he was happier with this one girl then anyone else. _

_When they reached the dance floor Ashley seemed nervous and Tamaki turned to smile at her. _

"_I can't dance." She said with a shaky voice. _

"_There nothing to worry about. I'll show you everything." Tamaki took her hand a pulled her but she tripped and fell into his chest. Tamaki caught her and held her by her upper arms. _

_They looked into each other's eyes and a spark shot through the both of them. _

_They both smiled at each other and Tamaki slowly pulled her into a standing position. They never broke eye contact as he placed his hand on her small waist and his hand in hers._

_They began to sway to the music as they looked into the other's eyes. If one was to look at them right then they would have thought that they had been best friends for a lifetime.'_

"Oh my god Heather, you're so lucky!" A girlish scream broke Tamaki's train of thought. He looked up to see a group of five girls dressed like whores walking toward him.

"Oh my god" Tamaki looked to his right to see Éclair holding two cups of coffee. She dropped both of them when the girls stopped right in front of them.

"Man, Heather he's so hot." A girl pushed the one that must have been this 'Heather' person. Heather was warring a black mini skirt, four inch heals, a red tank top, and her black jacket was draped over her right arm. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a pony tail and she had sun glasses covering her eyes.

"Hello, Miss Heather. I'm Éclair Tonnerre one of the suiters." Éclair said as she held her hand out. (And yes, the coffee was taken care of)

Heather shot Éclair a dirty look Éclair a dirty look which took the rich girl off guard.

"Oh, your father never mentioned how handsome you are." Heather said with a sadusive smile.

"It is a plesure to met you" Tamaki said as he kissed her hand.

All the girls squeled making both Tamaki and Éclair jump.

"We have to be going. We must be in Washington by 6 or Bethany will kill all of us." Tamaki said as he helped Heather with her many bags.

When they were seated on the plane Éclair leaned over to Tamaki when Heather was gone and whispered.

"Your dad picked her?" She said as she eyed the whore walking back to her seat by Tamaki.

"Let it go Éclair. Get some sleep. We have a while till we get to Maryland." Tamaki said as he leaned his head back to fall asleep and have a wonderful dream with Ashley, until he could be by her side for real.


End file.
